


A first time

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Age One shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cullen, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, First Time, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, elora lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Inquisitor and the commander share their first night together.*This is part of my work 'A Tale of Elora'





	

Elora stepped out of her bath, her journey to the Storm Coast washed from her fair skin. They’d set out to the Storm Coast with the intentions of making an alliance with the Qun, instead they had returned without an alliance and Bull being named Tal Vashoth. She dried herself off in front of the fire and slowly dressed. It was late evening and she was hoping she’d be able sneak a visit with Cullen in masked as a post mission meeting.

She passed through the hall, momentarily stopping with Varric to meet Bianca. More work added to her ever growing list of things to do. Defeating Corypheus, stabilising Ferelden and Orlais, what more could the creators throw at her. Elora stepped out into the cool night air heading towards Cullen’s tower with excitement.

Elora slipped into Cullen’s office, staying silent as he finished directing his men. She smiled seeing the confidence he had in his role as Commander.

“In the meantime, we’ll send our soldiers to…” Cullen paused as he noticed Elora lent beside his door. Struggling to keep track of his words he continued.  “Assist… with the relief effort.” 

She smiled as he lost track of his words, earning a smile from him. He looked back to his soldiers, scattered around his desk. “That will be all.”

Cullen stepped around his desk and walked his soldiers out the door, closing it behind them. He left his hands resting on the door, glancing at the floor as he sighed. “There’s always something more, isn’t there?”

“Long day?” Elora asked, watching him intensely.

“I shouldn’t complain.” Cullen said as he began to walk the length of his room. “This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.”

Elora followed him across the room, smiling as he turned to face her. “What do you mean?”

“I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you.” Cullen ran his gloved hand across her cheek lovingly, shifting awkwardly as he did so. “But I don’t know what you… That is, if you, ah…” Cullen turned away, occupying himself with the paperwork on his desk.

“Cullen. Do you need to ask?” Elora asked, slipping between him and his desk.

Cullen smiled down at her, as she shifted to sitting on the desk. “I suppose not. I…” They both gasped as Elora knocked a bottle of Antivan wine from his desk. She watched Cullen intently as he smiled at her before quickly sweeping his arm across the desk clearing it of any distractions.

Elora held her breath as the little scar on his lip twitched with his confident smile. He slowly lowered her onto his desk, climbing on above her. She was sure Cullen had been able to hear her heartbeat racing as he brought her into a hungry kiss. Elora reached her arms around him, running them through his blonde curls. She tried to press herself closer to him as his kisses drifted down her neck. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she revelled in the moment. Cullen chuckled, his breathe tingling against her neck.

“Cullen.” Elora breathed heavily. She squirmed under the weight of his heavy armour as he pressed against her. Cullen hummed against her neck in response, weaving a thread of pleasure through her body. Her hips arched in response. She unknotted her hands from his hair and began trying to loosen the latches holding his armour in place. Though she loved the way he looked in it, she had no time for it tonight. Cullen chuckled in response, moving back onto his feet. He quickly undid the latches and dropped his armour to his feet before returning to his place over Elora. She smiled invitingly as he climbed back over her, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She’d seen him out of his armour on few occasions and had never been so close, never felt him without the ache of metal between them. Elora ran her hands down his back, circling her fingers under the hem of his shirt. Cullen pressed himself closer to her as their kisses became heavier, much to Elora’s delight.

She moaned into the kiss as Cullen’s hand traced up her side and began circling under her breast. Decidedly happy that she had forgone a breast band today she urged Cullen to continue. Elora began knotting her hands in his hair once more as a moan escaped his lips. She kissed him hungrily as his hands worked gently over her breasts.

The sound of a soldiers cough outside echoed around Cullen’s office, causing both of them to freeze. They stayed unmoving for a moment, making sure no one was approaching. Elora grinned as Cullen glanced to the ladder leading to his loft. She pulled herself away from him, and began ascending the ladder. She glanced over her shoulder giving Cullen a teasing smile as he hurried to lock the three doors.

Elora was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when Cullen made it up the ladder. “Allow me.” Cullen began undoing the buttons that fastened her shirt, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down. Elora tugged at the corners of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he knelt before her. Cullen stood up, pulling Elora into a hungry kiss, slowly walking her back towards his bed. He gently laid her down, and unlaced her boots. His eyes remained locked on hers as he removed his own boots and pants. Elora watched him, her breathing heavy as he kissed just below her navel. He slowly unlaced her pants and pulled them down her legs. Elora breathlessly took in the sight of Cullen standing over her in nothing but his smalls. His hair was a mess thanks to her meddling fingers, his defined body covered in scars and memories of battles fought, and his eyes, they were tracing her own body with a hungry intensity. Elora smiled wondering if her own desire was clear on her own face.

“Makers breath, You are so… beautiful.” Cullen’s eyes ran over her body once more before making contact with her own. “More than that. Alluring. Exquisite. Stunning.” Cullen crawled onto the bed, trailing kisses up her stomach as he did so. “Words aren’t enough.”

Elora blushed violently at the smoothness of Cullen’s words. Sometimes she wondered if his awkward demeanour was an extravagant act to catch her off guard with his confident charm. Elora wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him while her hands wandered down his back, lightly massaging his firm muscles. Their kissing quickly became heated as they strived to press their bodies close. Elora gasped as Cullen began kissing his way down her body, his fingers hooking into the soft fabric of her smalls, gently removing them while maintaining a lustful gaze upon her. Elora smiled at Cullen as he hastily removed his own smalls and began kissing his way up her body. Elora’s breathing became heavy under Cullen’s gaze as he slowly parted her legs, his fingers sliding between her thighs. Elora gasped in response, revelling in the joy his touch brought her. She felt her eyelids flutter as Cullen teased her. She smiled at him as her hand trailed down his stomach and teased at his length.

Elora blushed violently at the smoothness of Cullen’s words. Sometimes she wondered if his awkward demeanour was an extravagant act to catch her off guard with his confident charm. Elora wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him while her hands wandered down his back, lightly massaging his firm muscles. Their kissing quickly became heated as they strived to press their bodies close. Elora gasped as Cullen began kissing his way down her body, his fingers hooking into the soft fabric of her smalls, gently removing them while maintaining a lustful gaze upon her. Elora smiled at Cullen as he hastily removed his own smalls, leaving her bare and vulnerable, and began kissing his way up her body. Elora’s breathing became heavy under Cullen’s gaze as slowly parted her legs, his fingers sliding between her thighs. Elora gasped in response, revelling in the joy his touch brought her. She felt her eyelids flutter as Cullen teased her. She smiled at him as her hand trailed down his stomach and teased at his length. His breathing grew heavy in response to her teasing, his honey brown eyes darkening with need. Cullen traced his hands up Elora’s body, kissing her jawline tenderly.

Cullen positioned himself between Elora’s legs, moaning as he pushed himself inside her. Elora gasped, crashing her mouth into Cullen’s. She ran her hands through his hair, revelling in the heat of the moment. With a swift movement Cullen rolled Elora on top of him. Elora pulled Cullen up to a sitting position, wrapping her legs around him. They rested their foreheads together as Elora moved in his lap, Cullen’s hands tightly gripping her hips. Their breathing grew heavier, and their heartbeats raced as they both moved in synchronicity. Elora wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck, holding him close as she moved in mindless need. Elora smashed her lips against Cullen’s as they neared release. Their movements became quicker and deeper as they pressed their bodies tightly together, both breathing heavily. Elora gasped as the heat and pleasure washed over her body, leaving her breathlessly trying to gather herself. Cullen gripped her hips tightly, moaning as he pushed himself deeper, spilling himself inside her.

They smiled at each other, Elora still straddling Cullen’s lap. Elora stroked Cullen’s spine as their breathing slowed, and they fell into a breathless heap on Cullen’s bed. Elora smiled at Cullen as she ran her hand through her own hair, feeling at complete peace. Corypheus, the Inquisition, none of it mattered in this moment. “That was….” She trailed off, struggling to find the words to form a coherent sentence. “Wow.”

Cullen chuckled in response, a wide smile across his own face.

 

* * *

The following morning Elora rose at first light, hoping to make it back to her own quarters before all of Skyhold was up. She slipped into her clothes from the night before and was in the process of lacing her boots when she felt Cullen stir in his sleep.

“No… Leave me.” He breathed in his sleep. “Leave me!” Elora lent over, resting her hand on his arm to soothe him. He jolted upright gasping. He quickly looked around the room in a panic before resting back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh.

“Bad dream?” Elora asked gently.

“They always are. Without lyrium, they’re worse.” He sat up, turning his body towards Elora. He rested his hand on her cheek as he continued. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Elora smiled, running her hand over the stubble of his cheek. “You can let me worry about you a little.”

“All right.” Cullen laughed in defeat. Elora leant towards him, until their foreheads were touching. “You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

“I love you. You know that, right?” Elora whispered to him.

“I love you, too.” Cullen smiled as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye. They smiled at each other one last time before Elora slid down the ladder and out of his sight.

 

 


End file.
